


The Great Outdoors

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee, a temperamental tent and an amused Roslin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Home (Part 2)
> 
> A/N: I've been watching way too much Home Improvements lately, this is the result!

Lee struggled against the plastic sheeting – the wind helped it over-power him and he was thrown to the ground. Again.

"Damned thing!" Apollo cursed. He battled on, trying desperately to tie one of the sheet's safety ropes to a large oak tree in the spot Laura had picked out for them.

"Let me help," Roslin implored for the tenth time.

Apollo glowered at her. "No! You've had a tough day, I'll put up the canopy - just relax."

Frustrated at watching Lee struggle, Roslin stood up and walked towards him. "You know, as endearing as this macho act isn't – it would be a lot faster if I - "

Apollo managed to secure the rope around the oak tree. He looked triumphantly at her. "There!" he declared. "Two down, two more to go!"

Laura grinned – he was so cute when exulted.

Suddenly, the wind pulled the plastic sheet in a different direction, taking Lee with it.

Thrown to the ground and lying flat on his face in the mud, Lee decided that maybe he should take-up the Presidents offer of assistance. He felt Laura's arms about him as she helped him up.

As Apollo shook himself off and regained his poise, it took all Laura had to keep from laughing at the earnest expression on his face under that thick coating of mud.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind getting the other side of the sheeting?"

Laura smirked. "Certainly."

Together, they managed to taper the temperamental sheeting in no time at all. With the canopy in place, all ropes tied and secured, they both stepped back to admire their handiwork. Lee turned to Roslin, raised his hand in the air and gave her a high-five.

There was a deafening crack above their heads as thunder shot through the sky and then torrential rain began to pour. Quickly, they dove under the shelter they had just built. The rain pelted down mercilessly and they sat close together, watching the world outside.

"Just in time!" Laura said with relief.

Just then, a trickle of cold water ran down Apollo's back and he looked up to see a large tear in the canopy roof. "Oh for frak sake!"


End file.
